1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical fiber attachment device, and more particularly to an optical fiber attachment device etc., with which an optical fiber can be mechanically attached to a connector.
2. Related Art
With a conventional optical connector, an adhesive is generally used to attach the optical fiber to a connector. When an adhesive is used, however, depending on the type of adhesive, it can take a long time for the adhesive to cure, and a UV-setting adhesive, for example, entails the work of irradiating with UV rays, etc., making the task more complicated. Furthermore, when an adhesive is used, the worker needs to be experienced, and another problem is inconsistent quality.